Heart of Gold Soul of Silver
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Ethans feelings are stuck between his new rival Silver and best friend Lyra.  And to top it all off he's trying to become Pokemon League Champion.  EthanXSilver   EthanXLyra
1. Heart of Gold

A loud ringing noise came from the alarm clock on the bedside table. A hand slowly reached out from the covers and slammed the button to turn it off.

"Five more minutes," grumbled the voice from under the duvet. Suddenly the cover moved up as the person underneath was checking the time.

"Ten o'clock..." yawned the voice. Flipping the covers off, lay a boy about sixteen on the bed. He was only wearing his pair of Sonic the Hedgehog boxers. His black hair a complete mess. A smell wafted up into his room.

"Mmmhm, bacon, sausage, eggs, potato scone!" the boy licked his lips as he rummaged through his clothes looking for a pair of shorts to wear downstairs. He threw on a pair of black shorts with the design of fire coming up from the legs. He tossed on a black t-shirt and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, which was a nice cream colour with oak wood cupboards.

"Hey, Ethan, Prof. Elm was looking for you," smiled the boys mom as he walked into the kitchen. His mom stood there wearing an apron as she finished cooking their breakfast. Even though he wasn't ready yet, Ethan was about to take a step outside.

"After breakfast!" yelled his mom. Ethan ran into the kitchen and leapt onto a chair. His mom lay a plate of food in front of him, which he quickly demolished. He was about to run out the door but his mom caught the back of his t-shirt bringing him back in.

"Aww mom, let me go," cried Ethan.

"After you shower and get dressed," scolded his mom. Ethan sprinted to his room.

Ten minutes later Ethan jumped down the stairs and rolled on the floor. His mom stood there tutting at her son, who was over excited about something.

"Why have you got ants in your pants?" asked his mom, pushing her black, curly hair out of her face.

"I know what Elm wants!" laughed Ethan, "he's giving me my first Pokemon!"

"Huh? I thought Larvitar was your first Pokemon though?"

"Oh my god!" yelled Ethan, running up to his room again. He leapt down all the stairs into the living room, "Mom, I got my Larvitar." Ethans' mom gave a large smile as her son went to see Professor Elm.

Walking through the small town of New Bark Town, he smiled at everyone that passed him. A small blue mouse-like creature ran around Ethan as he walked to Elms'.

"Hey, Marill!" cried a female voice coming from behind Ethan. Ethan turned to see a girl sprinting as fast as she could towards him. Ethans' face dropped as the girl barged right into him, flooring him.

"Ow!" groaned Ethan.

"Oh ETHAN!" yelled the girl. Ethan looked up to see the girl wearing blue overall shorts and a red cherry jumper. Her large white hat covering her chocolate brown hair and letting her pair of bunches hang out.

"Lyra!" laughed Ethan, climbing to his feet. As he straightened up his body Lyra gave him a massive hug, squeezing the air out of him.

"Hey," smiled Lyra.

"When did you get back from Olivine City?" asked Ethan, smiling back at the girl in front of him.

"About an hour ago, just got our stuff unpacked and came out to go for a walk," replied Lyra, her voice sweet and high. It made Ethan remember why he had a large crush on her. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to see Elm, I think I might be getting a Pokemon today."

"Hey, didn't I give you a baby Larvitar?" asked Lyra. Ethan brought out a small red and white ball, pressed the button on the ball and a white light erupted from the ball. Standing in front of Ethan was a small green monster with a horn on its head. It smiled as it saw Lyra, obviously remembering her. Lyra knelt down in front of the small Pokemon. She lifted the small Pokemon from the ground and brought it up to her face. Larvitar began laughing as she stuck her tongue out at the Pokemon. Ethan raised the PokeBall up to Larvitar, who pressed the button. A sudden red energy snapped the Pokemon out of Lyras arms and took the Larvitar into the ball.

"We carry on a lot," laughed Ethan.

"How come he hasn't evolved yet?" asked Lyra.

"I don't really know, I guessed we haven't trained yet." Ethan took a quick glance to his watch and his eyes widened as he seen he was late to Elms. "I really have to go, I was supposed to be at Elms ten minutes ago!" Ethan sprinted off towards Professor Elms lab.

Ethan stood at the door of the lab, knocked lightly, then opened the door. As he peeked inside the large lab building he saw a light brown haired man running around like crazy.

"Hello?" asked Ethan, his voice raised a bit. He walked up to the top of the lab, looking at all the bookshelves as he passed. Most of the books were to do with the Evolution of Pokemon. A shadow raced across the floor. A sudden blast of water hit Ethan, making him fall into the floor. A pair of hands heaved him back onto his feet. He turned around to see Professor Elm.

"Hey, Elm, what was that?" asked Ethan, trying to throw the water off his clothes.

"Totodile has got out of his ball, and I can't get him back in. Chikorita and Cyndaquil are just laughing," replied Elm, looking at the floor obviously embarassed.

"Mmhm, might be a good time to use Larvitar," smiled Ethan. He threw Larvitars Pokeball into the air and a white light erupted, sending out Ethans small, green Pokemon.

"Larvitar, use Scary Face," cried Ethan. Larvitar pulled its scariest face as the small blue crocodile-like Pokemon came into view. Totodile looked over and became really frightened of Larvitar. Larvitar successfully lowered his foes speed.

"Now, use bite!" yelled Larvitars trainer. Larvitar leapt onto Totodile and sunk his small fangs into Totodiles back. The blue Pokemon fell onto its face. Elm threw the Pokeball at Totodile, the red energy capturing the Pokemon.

"Thanks Ethan," smiled Elm picking up the Pokeball.

"No worries," said Ethan, returning the smile. He followed Elm as they walked into his study.

"The reason I called you here is because I needed a favour. Past Cherrygrove there is a man called Mr. Pokemon. He has been prattling on about his findings. I want you to take one... whoops," laughed Elm, "I was going to say take one of the three Pokemon here, but I'm not sure if your Larvitar would like your attention on another Pokemon."

"I'll do it, but yeah, he would like company," hinted Ethan.

"Well as a thanks for catching Totodile and doing this favour, choose a Pokemon to go with you." Ethan walked over to a big machine which had three Pokeballs inside it.

"I pick this one, Cyndaquil," smiled Ethan. Both the Pokeballs in Ethans possesion burst open, spewing the white light. Standing in front of the pair was a small mouse Pokemon with a flame bursting out on its back. It had a white face and belly with a black tip flowing from its snout onto its back. Beside the new Pokemon stood Larvitar, smiling at his new friend. The two Pokemon began running around in a circle, chasing the other.

"They like each other already," smiled Elm. Ethan tried to recall the Pokemon into their balls but both of them refused.

"Great, now my Pokemon don't want to go into their balls," sighed Ethan.

"This is a great opportunity," grinned Elm, "I want you to let both of them follow you, outside their Pokeballs, I think it'll make them friendlier."

"Okay," smiled Ethan, "I'll just go and tell my mom I'm going past Cherrygrove." With that Ethan walked out of the Lab towards his house.

"Mom!" yelled Ethan, stepping into his house.

"In the kitchen, honey," cried his mom. The two small Pokemon followed behind him. His mom walked into the living room and seen Ethan with two little creatures standing at his legs. She screamed as she seen Cyndaquils small flames.

"Mom, this is my new Pokemon Cyndaquil," laughed Ethan.

"Why aren't they in their Pokeballs? Why are you soaking!" cried his mom, louder than her other cries.

"I am helping Elms research and I am soaking because I helped get a Pokemon back into his Pokeball. I am going to get changed." After about twenty minutes of babysitting his Pokemon, who still refused to go into their Pokeballs, Ethan stepped into the living room wearing a pair of black combat trousers, a black t-shirt with a red long sleeved undershirt.

"I am going past Cherrygrove as a favour for Elm," Ethan said to his mom.

"Oh, well make sure you stop off at Cherrygrove Pokemon Centre and sleep the night there,"

"Okay mom," said Ethan, kissing his moms cheek. His pair of Pokemon chased him out the door as he was about to step out into the town.

"Ethan, your Pokegear came back from the repair shop by the way," she said, tossing a watch-like item at Ethan. He expertly caught it and strapped it to his wrist. The black and red Pokegear powered up. "I put the liberty of putting my number and Prof. Elms number into it, you remember how to use it right?"

"Mom, of course, it's not something I can forget,"

"Just turn it on, select the name and press call. Such simplicity," laughed his mom. "Take care, Ethan." With that Ethan walked out the door to go to Cherrygrove City.


	2. Sudden Love

Ethan stepped out into the beautiful town of New Bark. The sun was nearly setting so he didn't have much time to get to the Pokemon Centre at Cherrygrove City. Ethans' Cyndaquil and Larvitar followed behind him. The two Pokemon played with each other as they stuck close to their trainer. As he walked out of the town into the forest area which surrounded the town. He took a quick glance over to Elms lab to see a young boy around the same age as Ethan. He had long red hair and wore a black jacket and black combats. He turned to look at Ethan who quickly looked away. Ethan quickly forgot about the stranger as he began treading into the long grass. A rustling noise came from behind Ethan. He spun around to see a fat squirrell looking Pokemon jump out at him.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!" cried Ethan, surprised by the monster. Cyndaquils mouth filled up then he he shot out a barrage of burning pellets at the Pokemon. The squirrell Pokemon he recognised as Sentret fainted as the attack took a critical. The threesome stepped over the unconsious Pokemon.

They continued their journey towards Cherrygrove, smiling at all the people that walked by them. Ethan looked back to see his two Pokemon looking tired.

"You guys want to rest in your Pokeballs?" asked Ethan, readying their capsules. Both shook their heads so Ethan walked over to them and scooped them into his arms. "I'll carry you pair then," Ethan walked along the forest, sticking away from the grass to make sure his Pokemon don't get into a battle.

Nightime fell as Ethan made it into the Cherrygrove City. He jogged to the Pokemon Centre, his now sleeping Pokemon in his arms. A small ding sounded from above the door as the automatic doors slid open. A medium, pink egg shaped Pokemon greeted them.

"Chaaansey," sang the Pokemon. Ethan smiled at the Pokemon as he walked by. He walked up to the front desk to see if the Nurse Joy here would give his Pokemon a once over. The petite woman with pink hair, tied in a ribbon shape smiled and nodded.

"Oh, erm, is there any spare rooms?" asked Ethan.

"What is your name?" asked the Nurse.

"Ethan Gold," replied the young boy.

"Oh, we have a bed reserved for you, courtesy of Prof. Elm. It's a double room though and the other reservation has yet to make it here. I'll get Chansey to bring your Pokemon up as soon as they have been given their check up," smiled the Nurse Joy. Ethan thanked her and began walking up to his room. He used the key which Nurse Joy gave to him to open the door. Inside was a pair of single beds but on one of them there was a note and a spare pair of clothes. The note read:-

"Dear Ethan,

I heard from your mom you'd be stopping off at the Pokemon Centre, so since I knew this Nurse Joy I reserved a room for you since you are doing a favour for me. How is the Cyndaquil I gave you? Well I asked a question you can't reply to until tomorrow. I had my Aide drop by your house to pick up a spare set of clothes, and he'll drop by tomorrow afterwards to collect your dirty clothes."

Ethan smiled at the letter as he thought about his moms motherly instincts. A sharp knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to see the Chansey from downstairs holding both his Pokemon, who were still sleeping, but hugging each other rather cutely. He giggled a little as he picked up the pair of Pokemon and thanked the Chansey. He made a little area for the pair of the Pokemon at the foot of his bed, they were snoring lightly but still really cutely. Ethan took his top off, exposing his slightly toned torso. Ethan lay the shirt over his Pokemon giving them some sort of cover. The bedroom door swung open and smacked Ethans leg.

"Ow! Watch what you're doin'!" yelled Ethan.

"Hmph! What did you say to me?" asked the red haired boy that walked in. Ethan recognised him as the boy that was at Elms lab. The boy grappled Ethans throat. Ethan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him onto the ground, the boy landing on top of him. Ethan groaned in pain but his groan suddenly became muffled as the boy pressed his lips roughly onto Ethans. Ethans eyes widened in shock but closed as passion took over him, pressing his own lips against the boys. Ethans hands made their way up to the boys shirt, unbuttoning them. The boy ran his hands across Ethans body, a tingling sensation running up his body as this new experience took over him. The boys hand ran to Ethans trousers, unzipping them. Ethans body shivvered as the boys pressed his hand onto Ethans pant tightening erection. The boy began snickering as he rubbed Ethans cock.

"Who are you?" asked Ethan, taking his lips away from this strangers to breath.

"I am called Silver," grunted the boy, his voice deeper than Ethans but still full of desire.

"Silver, huh?" commented Ethan, pressing his lips against Silvers cherry red lips. His grey eyes closed after staring into Ethans browny green ones. Silver pulled Ethans trousers of slowly and then pulled his underwear off too. His eyes widened a slightly as he seen the equipment Ethan had. He stroked Ethans male sex organ slowly and quickened. Ethans voice became quick pants as Silver became faster. Ethan tore Silver shirt off, exposing Silver much more defined chest. Silver stopped kissing Ethan and moved down to his dick. He took the head into his mouth and began sucking on it gently, increasing the speed of his sucking. Ethans breaths became quick short pants as he was close to climaxing. Silver stopped causing Ethan to moan slightly. Ethan spun Silver onto the bottom of the pair. He licked at Silvers muscles, making Silver moan in pleasure. Ethan slowly unbuttoned the pants of his new lover. Ethan quickly got rid of Silver pants and underwear. He licked at Silvers' now erect penis, sending shivers up Silvers spine.

"Who are you?" asked Silver, his breathing now laboured.

"Ethan," he replied, continuing to suck on Silvers cock. Ethan reached up to Silvers lips, crushing them onto his. The pair began rubbing their bodies together. The pleasure made the pair climax simultaniously. Silver wrapped his arms around Ethan as the pair drifted off to sleep on the floor.

The next morning Ethan woke up naked and cold. The only heat he got was from the body behind him. He moved slowly to see the red head sleeping soundly. Ethan cosied back into Silvers body, but dragged a cover down onto the floor for the pair. He fell asleep again and had a beautiful dream about last night.


	3. Note

**Authors Note:-**_ I understand at the beginning of the last chapter I should of put a yaoi warning for the people that like Pokémon but not yaoi. As a quick note, there was a slight warning on the summary with it saying EthanxSilver and EthanxLyra, so if you'd played the Pokémon games you'd know Silver was a guy and so was Ethan. "I" I apologise for this fic but being Bisexual I am allowed to write whatever I want :D_

I have decided to leave this Fanfic the way it is for now, I have no inspiration or motivation for writing this one, and the reviews have put me off writing this. I am focusing on my other fic "The Nightmare Continues" as I have had much more motivation and have been thinking of this for a longer time. I apologise but I want to get one of my fics done before I start college in September.


	4. Sparky the Pichu

**Author Note:- **_Right, thanks to the reviewers who gave me the new motivation to continue with this fanfic, the rest of you can read this then get to fuck :D You don't like, you don't read simple as! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed very nicely and gave me motivation. It's like 1.10am here and I have had too energy juice and a bottle or two of alcohol :B but I will write this for you lovely reviewers!_

Ethan woke up to the sound of his pair of Pokémon bouncing on his bed. He looked around to see his one-night-stand had left.

'Eugh, what have I done?' thought Ethan remembering his unusual night with the red headed Silver. His Larvitar leapt onto his body which was covered by the covers. Ethan coughed as the small green Pokémon jumped off his body. He looked around and grabbed the pair of boxers off his blue and cream Pokémon's' head. His nice new clean pair of Shadow the Hedgehog boxers slid onto his nice slim frame perfectly. He looked down to see the dark SEGA mascot looking back at him.

"Don't judge me Shadow," laughed Ethan feeling completely crazy. He glanced at the alarm clock sitting in the bedside table and saw it was 1pm. "Shit!" He grabbed all his clothes and quickly tossed them on, brushing his bed hair down with his hands. He grabbed everything that belonged to him and rushed out the room. Ethan locked the door behind him and dropped the key off with the Nurse Joy who was standing at the front desk.

Stepping into the bright sunshine of the new day Ethan looked around the beautiful town. He looked around to see an elderly man sprinting around.

"Wow, he can run fast," commented Ethan.

"Cynda!" cried his little fire mouse in agreement.

"Larrr!" screamed his young green monster also agreeing. The elderly man ran right up to Ethan.

"Young man, I will give you a tour of the town," ordered the man. Ethan just nodded in agreement. With that the man sprinted to the exit of Cherrygrove.

"This is the exit to Cherrygrove, you'll find Mr. Pokémon's house up that way," he sprinted to the beach. He waved over to Ethan who was trudging along behind him, both his Pokémon in his arms.

"This is the sea as you can see," laughed the elderly man, thinking he made a funny joke. Ethan forced a smile as the man ran and stood outside a house.

"This is my house, thanks for the walk around town," smiled the man. "Here is a pair of Running Shoes, they'll do you well for when you need to go far distances." The man handed a brand new pair of black sneakers to Ethan. Ethan thanked the man and walked to the exit of town, continuing to Mr. Pokémon's house. A sudden rush of steps came from behind Ethan who turned to see the elderly man in front of him.

"Here is a Town Card for your PokeGear," grinned the man sliding the card into Ethans PokeGear. Ethan smiled at the man and walked up the road. He walked past a pair of trainers battling. One was using a small rat type Pokémon called Ratatta and the other trainer was using a small horned mouse Pokémon called Nidoran. The owner of thee Ratatta was wearing a pair of blue shorts, white t-shirt and a blue baseball cap and the Nidoran trainer was wearing a red pair of ¾ length shorts and a dark grey tee. His Nidoran looked like it was going to win as it kicked the mouse twice, a move called Double Kick. Ethan began running, feeling the full comfortableness of the Running Shoes.

About an hour later Ethan had made it at Mr. Pokémon's house. the small one storey building sitting in the middle of no-where. He knocked on the mahogany door loudly. Opening the door was an senior man with a blue pin-striped suit on and a matching hat.

"You must be Ethan," said the man, his voice dull and deep. "Elm said you'd be here soon." Ethan bowed as Mr. Pokémon moved to allow him entry. He walked through the hallway which was covered in pictures of Pokémon couples. Ethan followed the hallway into a large open room.

"I wanted you to show this Pokémon to Elm," ordered the man, a small yellow and black mouse leaping onto his arms. Everything about this Pokémon looked like a normal Pichu, apart from the spiky-notched ear.

"Oh, what a cute Pichu," commented Ethan stroking the Pokemons' rosy cheeks.

Yes, well that cute Pokémon got here through time travel," came the voice from a more professional, stern looking man in the corner. "I'm Prof. Oak."

"Oh my, Prof. Oak!" cried the young boy bowing multiple times.

"I see Elm gave you a pair of Pokémon for this journey," smiled the Prof.

"Oh, he gave me Cyndaquil, but I have had Larvitar for a much longer time. Larvitar was a present from my best friend."

"Ah, well I best be going, I have to get to Goldenrod for my radio show. Goodbye," Prof. Oak turned to leave but remained still. "Actually you could do me a big favour. Here's an encyclopaedia about Pokémon. It will help you if you are around Pokémon." He handed Ethan a small red mechanical device. Ethan thanked the Professor as he left. Ethans' wrist began vibrating as he was receiving a phone call on his PokeGear. He pressed the button on the watch to answer the call.

"E…E…Ethan, it's terrible! A Pokémon was stolen!" cried Elm.

"I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Take this Pichu, give it a nickname, I want it to bond with you."

"Come on then Sparky," smiled Ethan holding out his arm for the mouse to jump onto. The Pichu leapt onto Ethans' head.

Ethan sprinted down to Cherrygrove City. Passing through the city Ethan looked right ahead, ignoring everyone. He slowed down for a breath as he came to the entrance of the city. A familiar red head stood in his way.

"Silver!" yelled Ethan.

"Oh, it's you," sighed the boy. A woman and a man fell from the sky, landing on the balls of their feet.

"Prepare for…" started the man before a fist connected with his face.

"Stop following me and trying to steal Pokémon," growled Silver. The pair wore a white suit with a red R on the chest. They used a concealed grapple to hook onto their hot air balloon above them.

"Silver, you left me," sighed Ethan.

"You were a sudden mistake," huffed the boy.

"Oh…" Ethan brushed past the red haired youth to begin waking back to New Bark Town. Silver grabbed Ethans' wrist as he walked by and looked into his hazel eyes.

"I'll see you later, Ethan," winked Silver. Ethan turned his face to hide his growing blush. Silver pulled Ethan closer and kissed his cheek. He released his grip on Ethans' wrist and walked away from Ethan.

About 2 hours later Ethan was at Elms' lab with Sparky and his other two Pokémon following him.

"Oh, such a rare find. Time travel has made this Pichu stay in this one form so he can't evolve. I suggest you take the Gym Challenge to bond with your Pokémon."

"Sounds like a good idea, Elm. I'll drop by my mom and tell her my plans, bye" Ethan left the lab, told his mom he was going to try and become Pokémon Champion of Jhoto. He walked out of New Bark and began his journey with his Pokémon at his side.


	5. Mysterious Phonecall?

**Author Note:- **_I understand I haven't updated this in quite a while but I have had no yaoi-motivation… *cries* anyway, I read a few yaoi's on the site and decided I know what I am going to write about. I'm hungry…._

Ethan stepped out into the darkness of New Bark, lightened only by the bright moonlight. He walked towards his house with Pichu, Larvitar and Cyndaquil beside him. He sighed as a slight breeze whistled through the town. He stood in front of his house, the light from inside illuminating the front garden. His Pichu, nicknamed Sparky, began sniffing the flowers and yelled with glee as he recognised the scent of the roses scattered around the garden. Ethan looked at the ground as he thought of the red head he'd met earlier, and also had his first experience with. He opened the door and allowed his Pokémon to run into the living room, interrupting his mothers' program. She shrieked with happiness as she saw the Pichu bounding around the room with a large smile on its face.

"Oh, Ethan, a Pichu!" she cried.

"Yeah, it won't evolve because it came from the past," smiled Ethan, scratching his head. His mom looked at him puzzled. "Also I am leaving to become Pokémon Champion."

"Oh, well… Can you sleep on it?" asked his mom, slightly sad

"Yeah," murmured Ethan, sulking into his bedroom with his Pokémon following behind, except Sparky who stayed beside Ethan's mom. He curled up in a small ball on Ethans' moms lap.

Ethan slid his pants onto the floor, stepping out of them. He pulled his top off his body, showing his young, yet toned chest, his bulge almost popping out his underwear. He leapt into his bed and cuddled into his Larvitar and Cyndaquil. He tapped his light and the bulb turned off, plunging the room into darkness.

A heavy object landed on Ethan, waking him up from his sleep. He opened his eyes to see Larvitar sitting on his bare chest. Cyndaquil looked at Larvitar confused while he climbed onto the bed. Cyndaquils' foot hit Ethan's rock hard morning wood. Ethan gasped as a short pain surged through his body. He began rubbing his cock to make the pain go away but instead began getting faster and faster. His breathing became shallow as he continued masturbating. Larvitar stood beside Cyndaquil, watching their trainer pleasure himself. He groaned as he climaxed cumming all over his body. Ethan continued to rub his dick as it began to soften. Cyndaquil being really curious bounded up to Ethan's chest and sniffed at Ethan's cum on his chest. Cyndaquil licked her tongue softly against the seed on Ethan's chest.

"No, Cyndaquil, that's dirty," gasped Ethan, pushing his Pokémon onto the bottom of his bed. He slid out of his bed and walked towards his en-suite bathroom, pushing the button on his shower. The steaming hot water rushed out of the shower head. He pulled off his shorts, exposing his sexual organ again. He squeezed a blue gel onto his hand and began massaging it into his body, producing a soapy lather. He groaned at the feeling of cleanliness.

Ethan walked into his room wearing his towel loosely around his waist.

"Cyndaquil, can you make the flames erupt on your back?" asked Ethan, rubbing his towel on his hair, drying it off. Cyndaquil squealed in agreement and focused her energy on making the flames burst out. Ethan sat cross legged, with his towel covering his manhood, in front of his Pokémon having her heat dry him off. After being dried off he slipped into a pair of Knuckles the Echidna underwear with black baggy jeans, a flame red top and his black hat. He walked into the living room, his mom sitting with a cup of coffee and scratching Sparky's head, the small Pichu enjoying it. Sparky saw his owner and ran over to him. Ethan let his Pichu leapt onto his hat.

"So, you decided then?" asked his mom.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now, I am using my savings and traveling to Violet, I'll phone every day and tell you what happened during that day," mumbled Ethan, grabbing his bag and walking out. His Pokémon followed behind him. Ethan walked to the edge of the town and his PokeGear began ringing. He checked to see it was a caller with the I.D SS.

"Hello?" asked Ethan.

"I was wondering if the rumours are true?" came the voice from the receiver.

"What rumours?" replied Ethan.

"That you are going to do the Pokémon League Challenge?" asked the voice.

"Yeah, who is this!" yelled Ethan.

"Mmhm, I guess you spent more time focusing on my body rather than my voice," laughed the voice.

"Silver?"

"Yeah, I used Bluetooth to trade numbers," laughed Silver.

"Oh," commented Ethan.

"I'll meet you at Dark Cave, bye," said Silver, sounding out a kiss sound.

Ethan looked confused as he began walking through the tall grass towards Cherrygrove City. It was still quite early so there were no Pokémon running about. He made the journey to Cherrygrove in half the length it took him the day before.

Ethan jogged quickly as he got to the next route. A few trainers were already battling with their Pokémon. Ethan walked slowly as a young boy was looking straight at him.

"You!" yelled the boy, wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. He threw a red ball into the air and a white light burst forth from the capsule. A small brown and white bird stood in front of the trainer. Ethan ordered his Pichu to take to the field.

"Pidgey, use gust!" cried the trainer, the bird Pokémon flapping its small wings, whipping up a small whirlwind.

"Sparky, use thundershock!" yelled Ethan as his small mouse Pokémon made its body coat in lightning and let it loose, shocking the Bird Pokémon into a paralysis and making the Pidgey faint. The young boy stood there, mouth gaping open. He ran to his Pokémon and scooped the bird into his arms and sprinted away. Sparky turned and smiled at her trainer, who she was quickly bonding with. The group began walking up the long grassy pathway.

They finally made it to a wide open space about an hour later, with berry trees and a cave. Ethan walked over to the cave and made a popping sound with his mouth, the sound echoing through the entire cave. After a few seconds the echo stopped but was replaced with a new sound, made from within the cave.

"Cyndaquil, I need the flames from your back to lighten this place up a bit," said Ethan, smiling at his little fire Pokémon. His Pokémon focused and the flames burst out her back, illuminating the entire cave room. Sitting on a rock, smiling, was a red headed youth, wearing a completely black casual suit.

"I didn't think you'd get here quite as fast," laughed the boy.

"You told me to come here, and here I am," smiled Ethan.

"Well, you mind putting your Pokémon in their balls?" asked Silver.

"Why?"

"So clueless, young Hikibi, I want a repeat performance with some more added into it," winked Silver.

**Author Note 2:- **_I decided to be an evil bastard and let you wonder what Ethan is going to choose and the next chapter I am hoping I can type is going to be a 100% yaoi chapter (just warning for those who get all hot and flustered about a small bit of yaoi, you could have head explosion) so yeah…_


	6. Ethan vs Silver

_**Author Note: **__Well wehey there guys. I know this has been almost 7 months since I updated this last… Jesus, where has the time gone? Well I was reading through the reviews for this fic and I decided 'Fuck dem haters!' I'm going through a weird time right now in my mind, mostly stupid emotions but you don't need to hear about this. So, shall we proceed with this fic? I know I said it would be a 100% yaoi-tastic chapter but if I do that then my mind will inevitably implode with emotions. Right. Let's. Go._

Ethan raised the Pokéballs to his Cyndaquil and Larvitar. A burst of red energy engulfed the Pokemon and then it retracted into the ball. He pressed the button on the Pokéball and the ball shrunk. He pulled out another Pokéball and aimed it at Sparky. The same happened with the small electric mouse Pokemon. He sighed lightly and looked over to the red haired boy sitting on the rock.

"Why am I the fascination of your affections?" asked Ethan, using big words to sound smart. Silver simply laughed heartily at the comment the younger black haired boy made.

"Affections?" asked Silver, "please, I am an emotionless husk of a human. I only care about power and doing anything to gain power."

"So, where do I fit in?" asked Ethan, becoming slightly irritated at this cocky boy.

"You? Well along the way to gaining power I occasionally meet strangers who catch my eye, but I use them for the pleasure."

"You are a sad, lonely man, Silver," growled Ethan, clenching his fists. Silver threw himself off the rock and landed in front of Ethan. He raised his hand and stroked the younger man's face.

"But doesn't that just turn you on?" grinned Silver, gently stroking his face still.

"No, it doesn't. It actually creeps me out!" yelled Ethan, the shout echoing through the cave.

"Mhm, I think I know what does turn you on then, as it does with most trainers," smirked Silver, stopping stroking Ethans' face to grip his Pokéball. Silver spun on his heel and walked a few feet away from Ethan. He turned around and held up his Pokéball. A white energy burst from the ball and standing in front of him was a small blue and red crocodile-like Pokemon.

"Totodile, are you ready for a battle!" laughed Silver. Ethan slipped out a Pokéball and threw it into the air. As it spun in the air the ball erupted, throwing white light everywhere. As the light died down a small yellow and black mouse stood in front of Ethan.

"Type advantage, come on Sparky, we can do this," smirked Ethan. The small mouse cheered in agreement and lightning sparked from its small red cheeks.

"Totodile, use water gun!" shouted Silver, ordering his Pokemon with such force. The small crocodile Pokemon shot a blast of water from its mouth, aiming for the smaller Pichu.

"Sparky, dodge then use Thundershock!" yelled Ethan. The Pichu done as it was told obediently and shocked the Totodile. The blue crocodile fell to the ground, paralysed and unable to move. Silver grunted as his Pokemon hit the floor.

"Get up!" shouted Silver with no avail as his Pokemon was still unable to move.

"Sparky, finish this battle with a Volt Tackle!" ordered Ethan, pointing to Totodile. The Pichu nodded and sprinted towards Totodile, electricity covering its small body. Pichu collided with Totodile, knocking the Pokemon into the wall and causing it to faint. Pichu stood up after the attack and began staggering.

"Return, Sparky," said Ethan, raising the Pokéball to allow his Pokemon some rest, "you did great."

"Totodile, come back!" shouted Silver, "hmph, and I thought you were a good Pokemon."

"Hey, don't talk to your Pokemon like that!" growled Ethan, "it done its best against an electric type!"

"Don't tell me how to raise my Pokemon!" shouted Silver, anger coursing through his body. He clenched his fists. He stomped up to Ethan and looked him right in the eye.

"I'm not telling you how to raise your Pokemon, I was just saying it would be better if you didn't shout at them," defended Ethan. Silver gripped Ethans' face with both hands and crushed his lips onto the younger mans' lips. Ethan, surprised, tried pushing Silver off but he wasn't as strong as the older man so he decided to allow the kiss.


End file.
